Strange Things Are A Happening
by SexySquash
Summary: There's a strange atmosphere in the Gilmore household. What is the cause of Lorelai's tantrums and moodswings? Rory is determined to find out. Javajunkie eventually.
1. Moodswings

**Authors Note:** Alright buds, what up? This is me first story like, so review and gimme lots of feedback.

**Disclaimers:** Are gay.

**Strange Thinds Are A Happening**

**Chapter One: Moodswings.**

Rory walks down the stairs and goes into the kitchen.

"Alright Ma," she says to Lorelai. "Any coffee left in the pot?"

"What am I? Your bleedin' slave?" Lorelai asks. "Make yer own coffee."

"Jesus," Rory says. "I was only asking, don't get your knickers in a twist." She picks up the coffee pot and proceeds to fill it with water.

"Any plans for today Ma?" Rory asks cheerfully.

"Question after question, just shut up will ya? Nosy brat." Lorelai gets up and storms out of the kitchen.

Rory sighs. "Mothers!"

**A/N2:** Alright then, there's the first bit. Until next time buds.


	2. More Questions?

**A/N:** Altight lads? Thanks for the reviews and shit. Loving that your loving this. Stop moaning bout the shortness. It's short and sweet right? Fo' shizzle my nizzle! Yeah we down with that! Anywayz... on with the show!

**Disclaimers:** Have the gay.

**Strange Things Are A Happening**

**Chapter Two:** More Questions?

Rory follows Lorelai into the living room.

"Look Ma, sorry if I offended like," Rory says.

Lorelai remains silent as she sits cross-legged on the couch, reading a magazine.

"I only wanted coffee. Surely you understand that more than anyone else?" Rory continues.

"Can I get some quiet time Lory?" Lorelai hisses.

"Lory? My name is Rory!" Rory looks at her mother with a confused look on her face.

"Rory, Lory, whatever." Lorelai mutters.

"You named me Rory!"

"Look Rory just shut up will you?" Lorelai shouts causing Rory to jump.

"What's wrong with you Ma?" Rory asks, getting a little annoyed with the way Lorelai was acting.

"More questions? Why wont you leave me alone kid?"

"Why are you being like this?" Rory asks.

"Stop talking to me! I like my quiet time!" Lorelai stands up and walks up the stairs, taking it two at a time.

"Mom!" Rory calls after her.

No response.

Rory sighs. "Mothers!"

**A/N 2:** Alright then, again gimmee feedback. Any nastiness and you can shove it up yer A-hole! Peace dawgs! Next update should be in the next three days or so, I have a life like ya know? Can't be updating all the time like.


	3. Annoying Spawn

**Authors Note:** Alright bitches? The Squash is back! Sorry haven't updated this thing in a while but I have a life ya know. Can't be updating all the time. Thanks for the reviewing, keep it up!

**Krissiekins02:** No it is not a joke, shove your review up your hole cause it's not welcome around here, got it? And I also post my stories at BWR so the 'shit is abounding' there too smart-ass!

**Carleana24:** She calls her that because this is my story and I say so, right?

**Gymtig:** Actually I have seen the show, several times and if you think that they are out of character then that is very observant of you. I, however don't care what you think and like the way I write the characters. If you don't like it, DON"T READ IT!

**Lyonser:** Well thank you, I agree my summary was very good. So what if the dialoge ain't Gilmore-ish, it's called _fan_-fiction for a reason! This is my interpretation of the show and I like it so I will _not_ re-write it just beacuse you tell me to.

**purtyinpink71121:** Thank you very much.

**Lolabelle26:** Curiosity killed the cat. But don't let that stop you from reading!

**Strange Things Are A Happening**

**Chapter Three:** Annoying Spawn

Lorelai decides that she's had enough of Rory's constant and annoying questions and goes to Luke's.

"Alright Lukie! What's the story?" she says when she walks in the door.

"Shut up!" Luke growls.

"Take it easy Luke!" Lorelai says, defensively.

"No, I like it hard."

"Dirty!"

"If you want coffee, I strongly suggest that you stop talking now." Luke says.

"Why does everybody have their heart set on annoying me today?" Lorelai mumbles.

Luke pours her coffee and she takes a sip.

"Mmmm, good."

Rory walks in.

"Alright Ma?"

"Oh God! Not you!" Lorelai moans. She then gets up and leaves.

Rory follows her, confused.

"Ma, what's wrong?"

"I left the house to get away from you and you follow me!" Lorelai yells. "Just leave me alone!"

Lorelai storms off down the street.

"Where are you going?" Rory calls after her.

"To throw myself under a bus!" Lorelai calls back.

"I hope that was sarcasm!"

Rory sighs.

"Mothers!"

**A/N 2:** Alright so lads, tell me what you think. If you have something nasty to say... THEN SAY IT cause I'm no whimp. I can take it like the man that I am. Peace and love to all those that love me too.


	4. Sick of Sighing

**A/N:** Yo! What is the uppness with you all? Back with the next installment of your favourite story. You all diggin' this man! Fo' sure! Keep reviewing and shit. Reviews are the shiz.

**Disclaimers:** Are for spanners.

_I apologise for the long review responses but I have alot to say to some folks._

**TheCoffeeBean:** Yes I know it is good, you have great judgement. Yeah I am Irish as a matter of fact. How'd you guess?

**Lyonser:** My dialogue _is_ funny and you know it! My story needs no improvement, it is unique. I don't improve to please others. Got it? I'm glad I _'cracked you up'_ though, that was my aim. Steeeeeerike ONE for the Squash!

**squiddrude:** First off; where'd you get the name? It's pretty gangsta! No I am not a 'ghetto folk' I do not label myself. I don't beat people up for no reason either, only when they're bugging me or they are all up in my grill. Then they just askin' for it. What did your review have to do with the story anyways? Nothing, that's what. Take a hike.

**LGandLDForever:** If I wrote my dialogue like that then this story would be just like every other story on this site. I like to be different and if your gonna criticize my story just because I tried to make it different then you're basically suggesting that you want me to be a clone of every other aspiring writer that posts here. And I'm not down with that shit! Got it? If you don't like it, DON'T READ IT! And yes of course this story is going somewhere. Patience is a virtue

**LukeNLorelaifanatic:** I appreciate you taking the time to put some thought into your review and actually tell me something _usefull._ But I'm not cool with you telling me what not to call people. I call it like I see it and they _were_ being 'smart-asses'. I agree that no writer is perfect which is why I don't get all these folk trying to change me. I is who I is. I write how I write. If you ain't down with that, then you is a fool. Thank you for your opinion but I am honestly not gonna take any of your advice.

**obsessornews56:** You don't remember me saying it because I didn't. No Rory is not in college yet. And yes I agree with you, my story _is_ very good. As for the shortness; it's short and sweet. Like it or lump it. Your choice.

**Strange Things Are A Happening**

**Chapter Four:** Sick of Sighing

Rory turns around and goes back inside Luke's.

"What's wrong with your Mom?" Luke asks as Rory takes a seat at the counter.

"I don't know, she's been snapping and yelling at me all morning. I don't know what I did wrong." Rory sighs.

Luke pours her a mug of coffee and pushes it towards her. "Well your Mom is horribly unpredictable." Luke smiles at her.

"Tell me about it!" Rory says returning the smile.

"I just did!" says Luke. "Jeez, Lorelai was right. You are annoying." He takes away her mug of coffee and heads towards the kitchen.

"What the?" Rory says, confused. "Luke?" But Luke was already in the kitchen. Rory gets up and walks out of the diner. She looks around and spots Lorelai sitting on a bench in the Gazebo. Crying.

Rory sighs. "Mothers!"

She considered just leaving Lorelai alone and going home. But what kind of daughter would she be then?

She was sick of Lorelai's mood swings and she was sick of sighing.

So she walks towards the Gazebo.

**A/N 2:** Cliffhanger! Bet your wetting your pants in anticipation for the next one eh? But you just got two chapters in one day so stop being selfish and WAIT! Ah I'm just clowning, I'm glad your excited. I have a rehearsal with my rap coach tomorrow so next chapter should be up the day after that. Keep it real homies.


	5. Love Hurts

**Authors Note:** Alright fanfic buds? What's the story? Back now with the update you've all been waiting for! Thanks for reviewing and shit, you dawgs are the cheese! Keep it real!

**Disclaimers:** Did your ma.

**obsessornews56:** Chill it, you definately didn't offend me. I appreciate you reading and liking my story. If I came off as aggressive, then I apologise. Keep reading and reviewing.Word to your momma!

**RachelmBlondin:** Yes, it is cool. You are very wise. Keep it real.

**Cassie Valentine:** Noooo waaaaaay! Your a genious aren't you? Cassie for presidant! I am aware that it is out-of-character, it's _my_ fic so I'm writing them how _I_ want them to act. Got it?And seriously girl, only idiots quotes gay movies/books like Lord of The Rings or The Hobbit or whatever you were talking about. Psshh, some people have no appreciation for fine reading material.

**Strange Things Are A Happening**

**Chapter Five:** Love Hurts

Lorelai looks to see her daughter approaching the Gazebo.

But this time, she didn't run. She didn't want to run. She wanted Rory beside her.

"Ma? Are you alright?" Rory asks as she stands infront of Lorelai.

"No." says Lorelai. "No, I'm not."

"What is it? What has you so upset?" Rory asked, concerned. "Talk to me."

Lorelai looks up at her.

"I'm sorry."

"It's okay," says Rory. "We all have bad days. But I love you Ma, and I'm here for you no matter what."

But Lorelai shook her head. "No, I'm not sorry for that."

"Then what are you sorry for?"

Lorelai stands up.

"For this."

She then punches Rory in the face. Rory stumbles backwards and falls down the steps of the Gazebo. People walking on the streets stop and stare at Lorleai.

She turns and runs.

Rory picks herself up from the ground and sighs.

"Mothers!"

**A/N 2:** There we have it my homies, leave some love! Fo' sure!


End file.
